


Reassurance

by FugitiveArchivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FugitiveArchivist/pseuds/FugitiveArchivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who says Remus is the insecure one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> Great thanks to Lassenia, the archivist over at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), for saving this one and many others by importing the works there to AO3. I had lost many of these files and was very happy when they popped up on my AO3 account.

Remus stops dead in his tracks, plans to wrap himself firmly around Sirius’ welcoming body forgotten as his fingers trace the multitude of scars decorating Sirius’ back. Sirius stops washing his hair and turns around, “What‘s wrong?”

“I’d never seen the scars before,” Remus says in a sympathetic near whisper. 

“Oh, after years of Mum‘s idea of discipline I suppose I must be a rather unappealing sight,” Sirius says looking away.

“Unappealing is one of the things you could never be, Siri,” Remus lifts his chin in an attempt to meet his eyes.

“I know you wouldn‘t turn away because of it, but I‘m not the perfect vision you are,” Sirius murmurs, eyes still downcast as the water flows through his hair and down his shoulders. 

“Only you would call this perfect,” Remus says smiling. 

“You are perfect Remus. I know you think this is just an ugly mark of an uglier truth,” Sirius says fingers tracing the curse scar on Remus’ side, the only scar or mark on his fair skin. “What you don‘t see is the strength and bravery it represents.”

“And these,” Remus runs his hands over the newly discovered scars, “show your strength of character and inner goodness, Siri. They make me want to heal all the hurts I couldn‘t prevent. And how is it Sirius ‘Merlin’s gift to trousers’ Black is insecure about his appearance?”

“You‘re forgetting two important facts Remus. First when the people who call me that see me I‘m wearing my trousers. And second, I don‘t give a toss what they think. I love you, and I want you to enjoy what you see, not feel sorry for me,” Sirius says lifting his eyes to Remus’ at last.

“What makes you think I don‘t enjoy what I see?” Remus asks seriously.

“The fact that you barely touched me when you got a good look at me,” Sirius says, not backing down.

“I was surprised by the scars Siri, there is nothing in this world sexier than you in the shower,” Remus says pulling Sirius close, claiming his lips as possessively as he ever had. When they pull apart he smiles a bit lopsidedly, “I‘m not going to spend the rest of my life reassuring you, am I?”

“I think, perhaps, a few more weeks of this rather attentive affection you‘ve been showing me might just be the cure for my insecurities,” Sirius says hopefully.

“In other words if we continue to behave like the randy creatures we are you’ll drop this nonsense?” Remus asks evenly.

“Of course. Because if you want me, who am I to disagree?” Sirius says as his hands begin to roam. 

“If it‘s not yet clear that I want you Siri then you‘re blind, deaf and stupid. Or did you think it was some other Sirius‘ name I was calling out in bed last night?” Remus asks chuckling.

“Bloody hell you‘re smug all of a sudden. Are strangers going to start asking me what I‘ve done to you?” Sirius asks, half meaning it.

“Maybe, and what would you tell them?” Remus asks, wondering if Sirius was secretly shy as well.

“That we‘d come to a mutual arrangement of shagging each other senseless exclusively from here on out, and therefore it‘s become my duty to keep you happy, and I‘ve been doing my best. And when they ask why it would have such an effect on you I‘d tell them, you‘re damn good and you know it,” Sirius announces proudly. Remus blushes slightly, to both their amusement.

“It‘s good because it‘s you,” Remus murmurs softly.

“It‘s good because it‘s /us/,” Sirius corrects.

“We still won‘t be having that conversation,” Remus says after a moment.

“As you wish. Now I do believe you entered this shower intent on seducing me, you‘d do well to finish that plot.”


End file.
